Une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ?
by Melodie Apple
Summary: Harry Potter décide de se venger de Draco Malfoy. Mais que se passe t-il quand il se trompe de mot dans sa formule magique ? Et, bon dieu , combien de temps ce fichu sort va t-il faire effet !
1. Première partie

Je rêvais d'une bougie. Une bougie dont la flamme dansait, et je me sentais prise dedans, l'envie de bouger, de me fondre avec cette bougie s'empara de moi. J'étais une allumette. Je m'approchais d'elle, et plus j'avançais, plus la flamme de la bougie devenait grise. Un gris profond. Je m'arrêtais, stupéfiée, pendant que la cire passait de sa couleur miel à une couleur blonde, très pâle. Je décidais de ne pas prendre garde, et continuais d'avancer en pensant que c'était la plus belle bougie que je n'avais jamais vue. J'étais à quelques pas d'elle, quand j'entendis son chant, sa voix malicieuse qui riait en me disant « exsequor eris draco… » Je restais stoïque durant quelques secondes et tendis ma main (oui, j'étais une allumette avec des bras) pour la toucher. A cet instant, elle recoula violemment et un champ vert et argent se fondit devant moi, entraînant la bougie loin d'ici. Quelqu'un me secoua plutôt brutalement.

« Harry, Harry, bon sang, réveille toi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, encore dans mon rêve, et m'aperçus que Ron, lui-même, essayait de me mettre debout.

« Harry bon sang, il te reste trente minutes pour te préparer ! me dit Ron.

-Hum, d'accord. Merci, je vais me dépêcher.

-Harry, c'est aujourd'hui !

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Par Merlin, Harry, souviens-toi ! On est le 23 ! »

Un déclic parut en moi. Le 23 ? Déjà ?! Un sourire d'étira sadiquement sur mes lèvres. Ce petit con, cet arrogant, cet enfoiré, ce mangemort de première allait payer ! Oui, Draco Malfoy allait morfler aujourd'hui ! Quoique, cette histoire de mangemort doit être bannie, j'avais oublié qu'il avait rejoint depuis peu l'Ordre.

« Bien, Ron. Tu vas assister tout à l'heure à la fin de la popularité de Malfoy !

-Je veux ! Mais Harry, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi !

-Tu te souviens que la semaine dernière j'avais perdu la couleur de mes yeux pendant une journée ?

-C'était lui ?! Et tu ne me l'a même pas dit !

-Dumbledore me l'avait interdit. Il a fait passer ça pour un aliment mal digéré. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que toute l'école y a vraiment cru, mais bon.

-D'accord. Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ?

-Non, pas encore, mais je crois que dans un de mes livres il y a quelque chose…

-Tu m'expliqueras ça en cours, mais là tu es vraiment en retard mon gars. Je suis allé te chercher des croissants.

-Merci, je vais me laver. »

Et je le fis rapidement. J'enfilais ma robe de sorcier, avala deux croissants tout aussi vite, et partis avec Ron dans la salle commune où Hermione nous attendait déjà.

« Enfin, les garçons ! On va encore être en retard ! Nous réprimanda Mione.

-Harry est parfois long, rétorquait Ron.

-Je m'en fiche ! Allons en cours !

-On a quoi ?

-Enfin, Harry ! Nous avons 1h30 d'histoire de la magie.

-Par Merlin ! m'exclamais-je.

-Tu préfères les passer en compagnie de Snape ? me demande malicieusement Ron. »

C'est vrai que le professeur Rogue et moi étions tous les deux du « bon côtés », cela étant, il ne peut toujours pas voir ma tronche.

« Dis Hermione, la questionnais-je, j'aurais besoin de toi tout à l'heure, pour me traduire une phrase.

-C'est en quel langue ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je te montrerais. »

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe poussiéreuse et nous assîmes au fond de la classe. Malheureusement, nous avions cours avec les vert&argent. Le cours commença et Binns nous parla des racines latines de nos formules magiques.

« Hermione, tu peux traduire ma phrase s'il te plaît ? Lui chuchotais-je.

-D'accord, mais dépêche toi ! Ecris la moi. »

Je déchirais un coin d'une page et lui écrivis les quelques mots que j'avais entendu dans mon rêve. Je m'en souvenais très bien, pour avoir analysé tout mes rêves lors du retour de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à le tuer un jour. Je lui passais discrètement le mot.

« Tiens, justement Harry, c'est du latin. Je crois avoir mon dictionnaire sur moi… »

Elle sortit un dictionnaire Latin-Anglais de son sac et le feuilleta.

« Voilà. Alors ta phrase veut dire « Suis le dragon jusqu'au bout. » Cela t'avance ?

-Pas vraiment, non, mais merci quand même. »

Elle me fit un rapide sourire et continua de prendre des notes. Suivre le dragon ? Cette bougie était vraiment cinglée. Au bout d'une heure vingt, j'écoutais ce que le fantôme nous disait, après avoir passé le reste du cours à jeter des objets sur la tête de Malfoy.

« …par exemple, détruire quelque chose se traduit par « decutiere » suivit du nom en latin que vous souhaitez détruire. Si je veux détruire la vue, je vais jeter un sort tel que « decutiere conspectus » mais voyez donc ceci avec vos autres professeurs. Bien, avant que vous sortiez, je voudrais que vous me faîtes 20 cm de parchemin pour la prochaine fois sur l'importance de nos racines latines. Bonne journée. »

Toute la classe quitta rapidement la salle, alors que je restais bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de nous dire. Détruire ?

« Harry ? Harry ?! Merde Hermione, pourquoi a-t-il les yeux dans le vide ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-J'ai trouvé. Ron, j'ai trouvé comment bousillé Malfoy !

-Vraiment ? Explique-moi ! »

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie avec Mione pendant que je lui disais mon plan.

« Détruire. Détruire, ça va être temporaire, mais assez pour l'empêcher de jouer les intimidants. Il faut trouver quoi détruire chez lui, la chose qui le caractérise bien.

-Son sourcil ?

-Non, s'il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez lui, c'est la façon qu'il a de relever ses sourcils. »

Ron regarda Hermione du regard et sourirent d'une façon bien trop complice.

« Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Non, rien, Harry, se défendis Hermione. Tu comprendras tout seul, je pense.

-Bref, Harry, ton plan est une bonne idée, mais quoi ? »

Nous nous trouvions dans la cour de métamorphose lorsque nous le vîmes, en train de parler à ses gorilles de service, Crabbe et Goyle. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle passa devant eux alors que Draco s'interposa devant l'une d'elle pour lui parler. Je ne voyais pas bien et n'entendais pas, mais je vis la fille rougir, et Malfoy esquisser un de ses glorieux sourires.

« Ron, j'ai trouvé. Son sourire. C'est ça qu'il faut détruire, lui dis-je. »


	2. Seconde partie

J'avais effectivement prévue mon coup pour le 23. Nous n'avions pus cours de la journée, notre dernier venait de se terminer. Il était 15 heures, quand nous retournions à la salle commune. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'expliquer mon plan à Ron, enfin, dans les détails. Bizarrement, la salle était vide, mais cela s'expliquait facilement, nous étions vendredi, ce soir, le Poudlard Express passait chercher les élèves pour les vacances de Noël. Je sais, cette année, elles démarraient plus tard que d'habitude, mais voyez ça avec le directeur. Je prévenais Ron et Hermione que j'allais chercher des livres pour ce fichu parchemin de latin. J'entrais dans le dortoir, dû retourner deux fois mon énorme valise. Je devais aussi penser à laver mes affaires. Je descendis les marches en pensant à tout mon boulot, quand j'entendis les voix de mes amis.

« Non Hermione, il ne faut pas lui en parler tout de suite, on était d'accord, dit Ron doucement.

-Je sais, lui répondit Hermione, mais tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, infoutu de dire qu'ils aimaient ses sourcils, il a dit qu'il ne les détestait pas ! A cette vitesse là, il ne s'en rendra jamais compte !

-J'en suis conscient, mais c'est de Harry dont on parle… »

Un peu surpris de voir qu'on parlait de moi, j'avançais encore en silence.

« On parle de moi ? »

Les deux firent un bond monumental. Et Hermione reprit d'une voix mal assuré, bégayante, et les yeux fuyants.

« N-Non, non, Harry… Heu, on parlait de ... heu, on parlait de-

-Arrête Mione, le coupa Ron, t'es pas crédible quand tu mens. Bon, ok. On lui expliquera après ce qu'il a prévu de faire à Malfoy.

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Si je te dis APRES ce que tu vas lui faire, je vais pas te le dire AVANT. Tu as prévu ton coup à quelle heure ?

-Juste avant le dîner. Je prendrais la carte du maraudeur pour le situer.

- Tu vas faire quoi exactement ?

- Je le connais assez pour savoir que Malfoy va venir me provoquer, comme chaque soir, juste avant le dîner. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi ce moment. »

Ron et Hermione se regardait encore, de la même façon que ce matin. D'accord, tous les soirs, à 19 heures, si je ne vois pas Malfoy pour lui rabaisser sa sale gueule, je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur. Bon, ok, je ne peux même pas dire « sa sale gueule » car à la moindre tâche, il cri partout comme une fillette et court se laver. Quel maniaque, bordel. S'il voyait l'état de mes affaires… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai « besoin » de ce truc quotidien, c'est comme ça. Une routine. Je me décharge de mes ennuies sur lui. Raah et puis, merde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier.

Nous passâmes une heure trente à faire ce #2{~UY703 » devoir, puis nous décidâmes d'aller se promener dans le parc. Hermione et Ron partirent de leur côté, car je devais aller voir Dumbledore. D'après un message reçu la veille, il voulait me demander ma permission concernant l'Ordre, ou un truc du genre. Le mot de passe était « Chamallow grillé ». Je me demande toujours où il va chercher tous ces noms ! L'escalier en colimaçon s'arrêta et après avoir frappé à la porte de son bureau, j'entrais. Le directeur était assis sagement sur sa chaise, sa barbe n'était pas peigné, et ses yeux continuaient de me regarder avec l'impression de passer au rayon X. Dieu que j'avais horreur de ça.

« Harry, te voilà mon garçon, commença t-il d'une voix fatigué. Je t'ai demandé de venir pour avoir ta permission. Voilà. Cela concerne, en partie, ton parrain Sirius. »

Ce nom trancha mon cœur en deux. Sirius avait disparu depuis quelques mois, et la seule lettre que j'avais reçue de lui datait de 6 semaines, où il me disait dans une écriture rapide et maladroite, beaucoup trop rapide et maladroite, que les mangemorts le cherchaient pour récolter les informations de l'Ordre. Personne n'était décidé à le laisser tranquille.

«Sur le médaillon que nous avons récoltés ensemble, tu te souviens du message dedans, qui disait que c'était une banal copie.

-Oui, mais je ne…

-Tu te souviens aussi des initiales à la fin de ce message ?

- RAB, mais… »

Une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de ma tête. Sirius ? S. Black. Et son frère… Regulus. .

« Vous…vous croyez que c'est Regulus Black qui a échangé le médaillon ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Vois-tu, son nom complet est ___Regulus_Arcturus ___Black. Et je voudrais te demander la permission officielle de fouiller tout le quartier général, Square Grimmaud, qui est à toi depuis que Sirius te l'a légué, et celle de poursuivre les recherches sur le frère de ton parrain, puisque celui ne peut me donner son approbation. _

___-Vous avez besoin de ma permission… juste pour ça ?!_

___-Et bien… J'aime être respectueux envers toi, mon garçon, car je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je suis persuadé que chaque décision doit avoir ton accord. Après tout, sans toi, l'Ordre ne serait pas bien avancé à cette heure ci. »_

___J'étais complètement ébranlé. Ma permission ? Pour quelque chose d'aussi… Enfin, je comprenais le directeur, et j'étais prêt à parier que s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé, je me serais mise en colère. _

___« Très bien, Professeur. Je vous donne mon autorisation à fouiller toute la maison du QG, et à poursuivre les recherches concernant Regulus._

___-Merci beaucoup Harry. Tu me libères d'un bien lourd fardeau. Tu peux t'en aller à présent. Passe une bonne journée._

___-A vous aussi professeur. »_

___Et je quittai la salle. Je courais vers le lac, c'était toujours là qu'on se rejoignait. Je les vis, et comme précédemment, ne fit pas trop de bruit en m'approchant d'eux. Je ne sais pas qui a parlé, mais j'ai clairement compris les mots «sortilège de confusion ». Je me raclai la gorge et leur demandait pourquoi un sortilège de confusion. Ce fut Ron qui répondit._

___« Fred et George travaille à un nouveau produit, et je demandais à Hermione si elle avait une idée de comment nous aurions pus savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils ne veulent rien dire. »_

___Et cette excuse ci, je la croyais, bizarrement. Je leur racontais mon entrevue, puis nous parlâmes de choses, et d'autres. Le quidditch nous pris beaucoup de temps comme sujet de conversation. EN revanche, la SALE passait comme un courant d'air, bien qu'Hermione est remis ça sur le tapis trois fois de suite. Il était 18 heures 30 quand je réalisais que je ne savais pas jeter le sort pour détruire un sourire. _

___« Heu, Hermione… Comment dit-on 'sourire' en latin ?_

___-Pour ton sort contre Malfoy, je suppose. Et bien, je dirais que « decutiere abrideo » devrait marcher pour cette situation, mais bien entendu, je ne sais pas combien de temps ce sortilège marchera et… _

___- POTTER ! »Rugit une voix derrière nous._

___Je souris à mes amis, préparait ma baguette et me relevais face à Malfoy. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, et j'étais prêt à parier que j'avais le même. _

___« Tu es en avance, Malfoy » lui dis-je calmement. _

___« Il faut bien faire avec son temps, le balafré » rugit-il. _

___J'étais sûr qu'il avait récité son discours dans sa tête avant de venir. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, cette dernière étant dans les bras de Ron. Oui, oui, ils sont en couple, tout le monde le sait voyons …_

___« Oh, la Sang-de-bourbe et la belette ensemble ? Je pense que je vais cauchemarder cette nuit, moi. _

___-Ta gueule Malfoy. (Mon but était juste de l'énerver, hein.)_

___-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de la part d'un type qui se croit plus haut que les autres parce qu'il a une cicatrice sur le front._

___- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy._

___-Je n'énonce que la vérité, Potter._

___-Si je reprends ta phrase, ça veut dire que je suis plus haut que toi en terme social. C'est vrai Malfoy, tu as raison, on parle toujours plus de moi. Celui qui a vaincu et vaincra le Lord, celui dont on parle sans cesse, celui qui est rendu célèbre… Alors que toi, finalement qu'es tu ? Le simple fils d'un mangemort plein de fric._

___Une seconde d'ébranlement passa dans son regard, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il fulminait, et moi j'adorais ça. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette._

_-Tu vas trop loin Potter… Tu devrais savoir que … PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !_

___-PROTEGO ! _

___- … mon père n'était qu'un connard et j'ai moi-même ordonné sa condamnation. Quand à ton statut social, je n'aurais jamais à m'inquiéter d'un type qui vivait dans un placard ! »_

___Et là, je sortais mon coup d'état en hurlant « DECUTIERE A.. » Pendant un centième de seconde, je restais figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire, alors que le sortilège disparaissait de ma tête. Puis, encore un centième de seconde plus tard, tout réapparus. Et je savais très bien quel sort faisait cet effet là. Un sort de confusion. Ils n'auraient pas osés ?!_

___« DECUTIERE CONSPECTUS ! » hurlai-je._

___Et j'avais eu de la chance. Dra-Malfoy avait failli l'éviter, mais il s'était ressaisi et restait droit, stoïque, pendant que le sort le touchait. Conspectus ? Hein ? Merde. J'ai foirée mon coup ! C'était quoi déjà ?! Hmm… Réfléchis, bordel, réfléchis ! La … Non, pas la vue ?!_

___« AH PUTAIN POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! »hurlait-il. _

___Tout autour de moi se fondait. Je ne voyais plus rien à part Draco, qui se transformait en une sorte… de bougie. J'entendais qu'il m'hurlait dessus, qu'il voulait des explications. Et j'étais incapable de les donner, de parler en fait. Je n'avais pas la satisfaction habituelle. Je n'étais pas même pas content de lui avoir fait cela. Mon ventre me faisait souffrir, et je sentis une gifle sur ma joue. Crabbe._

___« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, Potter, hein ?! »hurlait-il._

___« Je…Her…Hermione… » Réussi-je à articuler. _

___Elle se leva, et prit les choses en main. Je n'entendais pas tout, je savais juste qu'elle expliquait. Qu'elle allait les aider. Et que Ron était avec elle. Et que c'était eux qui avaient produit le sort de Confusion. Mais surtout, je ne voyais plus que cette bougie, dont la flamme enivrante m'appelait désespérément, et cette phrase qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. « Suis le dragon jusqu'au bout. » _


	3. Troisème partie

Coucou les lecteurs ^^ D'abord, merci pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir dix ! (lol) Bref. J'ai des problèmes avec la compréhension de FF ; alors il y a des erreurs de types la moitié du chap 2 en italique… Ce genre de fautes. Pardon. é_è Enfin voilà. Faut savoir qu'au début c'était censé être un OS. En plusieurs parties. M'enfin, j'ai du dérivé car finalement, j'ai encore plein d'idées. On verra bien ! ^^

**TROISIEME PARTIE.**

**oO~Oo**

La nuit qui suivit fut rude. Du style, ouais, vraiment, très rude.

Après le coup que j'avais fait à Malfoy, j'étais parti en courant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi lui ? J'en sais rien moi-même. Mais je n'entendais plus que cette phrase dans ma tête, et ouais, rien d'autre. Comme si… Comme si j'étais posséder.

Je n'étais pas maître de mes gestes quand je prononçais le mot de passe, ni quand je gravissais les marche quatre à quatre.

Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais ouvert la porte.

Je ne comprenais mes paroles, mes supplices face au professeur.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais cela. Ni pourquoi il acceptait.

J'étais hors de moi, mon cerveau débranché. Je ne suivais plus rien. A part mes pleurs. Et je ne savais même pas pour quelle raison je pleurais !

Mon corps possédé me ramenait à mon lit, où après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence, je me glissais sous mes couettes, et continuais de pleurer. Et petit à petit, je revenais à moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis une grande claque sur ma joue. Je me trouvais idiot, stupide. D'abord, qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de jeter ce sort ?! Pourquoi n'avais –je pas plus réfléchir pas avant d'agir ? C'était bien moi, ça. Agir puis réfléchir. NE me rendais-je pas compte que j'avais détruit la vue de Malfoy ? Je voulais juste lui faire une farce, merde ! Pas le rendre aveugle.

_Aveugle. _

Aveugle. Il serait aveugle.

Et, surement définitivement aveugle.

Un haut-le-cœur me prit violemment, et je courais aux toilettes, vomir tout ce que je n'avais pas mangé.

Et, encore pire que cette révélation soudaine, je me rendais compte que je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je voulais le guérir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il guérisse. Je voulais que ce soit moi. Mais pourtant, c'était Malfoy. Un blond aristocrate qui déteste la race humaine. Un blond bien trop beau et fragile pour le laisser seul. Un blond que je devais aider.

Doucement, tout doucement, je me levais de la cuvette, et je rejoignais mon lit. Je m'essayais en tailleur, et le regard dans le vide, je pensais. Je pensais à notre « relation » qui nous unissait. Je pensais au sort de confusion, à Ron et Hermione. Je pensais aux paroles que m'avait dites le professeur après ma demande. Pourtant, ce passage là était beaucoup plus flou que les autres. Avec un voile devant.

Mes deux meilleurs amis entrèrent lentement dans la pièce, grimpaient sur mon lit, et loué soit Merlin, ne parlèrent pas. Ce ne fut que quinze minutes plus tard que je me reprenais.

« Q-Que s'est-il passé Mione ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix minuscule.

-Après ton départ, Ron et moi avons dit à Crabbe et Goyle de se calmer, les pauvres étaient fous à voir leur ami dans cet état. Je leur est expliqué. J'ai dit à Ron d'aller me chercher Rogue (Ron fit semblant de vomir, et je souriais.) J'ai emmené Dra-Malfoy à l'infirmerie avec les deux autres. Mme Pomfresh n'a rien dit quand nous sommes arrivés. Malfoy n'hurlait plus, il était résigné, il attendait des explications. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais effacer son sourire mais que tu t'es trom-

- VOUS M'AVEZ JETE UN SORTILEGE DE CONFUSION ! Lui hurlais-je violemment.

-Attend mon vieux, se défendit Ron. Ecoute Mione, je t'expliquerais après.

-Merci Ronald. Ensuite lui et Rogue sont revenus, on lui a expliqué la situation, et il a dit qu'il allait préparer un antidote. Et puis, en gros, c'est tout. Malfoy s'est endormi, et je suis resté un peu avec lui pendant que les trois autres allaient manger. Tu sais, le temps que Mme Pomfresh aille chercher je ne sais quel médicament, se justifia t-elle sous mon regard dubitatif. Et… Je peux jurer que j'ai entendu Malfoy murmurer quelque chose comme « Bravo Potty, tu m'a pas loupé… »

Je ne parlais pas. Je pouvais comprendre Hermione et son aide, depuis qu'ils étaient préfet-en chef, ils ne se 'battaient' plus, mais continuait inlassablement de s'insulter. Mais pourquoi le sort alors ?

-Ron. Pourquoi vous m'avez jeté un sort ?

- Et bien… Ce que tu as entendu dans la salle commune cet après-midi, cela avait effectivement rapport. Déjà, faut que tu saches qu'on ne voulait pas cet effet-là. On voulait juste que tu te stoppes dans ton sort, mais apparemment t'avais vraiment envie de l'amocher, dit-il en blaguant, mais se retrouvant face à deux regards noirs. Ouais, heu, hm, en fait, on voulait que tu.. Ouais, que tu réalises quelque chose par toi-même avant qu'on t'en parle.

-Réaliser quoi ?

-Que-

-Que tu aimes Draco, la coupa Hermione. »

Les yeux écarquillés, pendant que je prenais mes amis pour des fous, tout se passa plutôt vite. Je ne réfléchissais plus, et d'un coup, me mettait à rigoler. A partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Un fou rire à lui donner les larmes aux yeux. Mais voyant les regards sérieux et inquiets de ses amis, il finit par s'arrêter.

« Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?

-Oui Harry. Ecoute, Ron me dit que.. oui, que la nuit, tu parles de lui. Tu prononces son prénom. Seamus, Dean et Neville l'affirment. Et puis… Quand tu essaies de te battre avec lui, ce n'est pas que de toi. Vous.. fusionnez. Toi comme lui cherchez un moyen de vous accrocher, et par fierté, pour être ensemble ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, vous finissez par vous insulter.

-Mais, Hermione, c'est une blague, je ne peux pas être amoureux de Mafloy !

-Vraiment, Harry ? me demanda Ron, le visage lourd et sérieux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Réfléchis. Réfléchis bien. Je n'aime pas tellement cette idée, alors dis toi que si je te le dis, si je te dis moi, Ronald Weasley que tu aimes Malfoy, alors tu l'aimes. Et puis, sans ça. Je suis sûr qu'inconsciemment, tu le sais…

-Ecoute Harry, tu sais qu'on ne veut que ton bonheur. Si tu continues d'affirmer que c'est faux, nous cesserons de t'en parler. Mais si tu es prêt pour une conversation plus sérieuse, nous sommes là. »

Elle se tourna vers Ron.

« On va se coucher mon cœur ?

-Ouais. Bonne nuit Harry ! »

Je restais stoïque. Moi ? Amoureux de Malfoy ? C'est quoi encore cette blague ?!

[…]

Très bien, j'admets. Je trouve Malfoy .. beau. L'idée du sexe ne me dérangeant pas, autant se l'avouer, non ? Et ces histoires de 'je dois le voir tous les jours pour qu'on puisse fusionnez' c'est de la foutaise, ok ? Si je tiens tellement à le voir, c'est JUSTE pour rester dans ma routine !

[…]

Ok, je n'ai pas de routine… Aucune, non. Mes journées ne ressemblent jamais à celles passées les jours avant. Mais ce n'est pas parce que.. éventuellement, l'idée de voir Malfoy chaque jour ne me déplait pas que j'en suis amoureux, hein ? [Ndla : Notez le questionnement, il a besoin de se justifier ! \o/ ( j'la trouvais bien placée cette phrase) ]

[…]

D'accord, il y a une heure, enfin, non, trois heures déjà, je me suis dit que je voulais l'aider. Mais c'était par simple générosité. Par générosité, courage, et … peut-être un peu de la culpabilité. Mais rien à voir avec de l'amour ! RIEN.

[…]

La tête lourde, j'essayais de dormir. La conclusion, au bout de quatre –longues- heures, était que bon, ok, je ne détestais pas Malfoy. Peut-être même que je ressentais de la sympathie à son égard.

[…]

Il était bientôt 4 heures du matin. De toute façon, nous étions en vacances. Peu importais l'heure à laquelle je me couchais. Mais dormir, non, je n'y arrivais pas. Je trouvais même le courage et d'aller réveiller Hermione, sans craindre de réveiller Ron. Aucune crainte !

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-elle de sa voix enraillée.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant.

-Très bien. J'arrive, attend moi dans la salle commune. »

J'opinais. Nerveux, plus que ça même, je descendais les escaliers et m'installais dans mon fauteuil préférée en face de feu qui brûlait toujours. La salle était vide, seul Pattenrond cherchait une distraction. Et j'en étais une, forcément. Ses griffes trouvaient ma peau à plusieurs reprises. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arrivait.

« Ok Hermione. Je suis prêt, alors je veux le pourquoi du comment.

-On t'a déjà tout dit. C'est plus instinctif tu sais. Ron voyait déjà quelques signes et puis.. Ah non, ça, je ne peux pas t'en parler, désolée.

-Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? Mione, je suis désespéré, prêt à me jeter sous le premier détraqueur car j'ai compris que la vue de Malfoy ne m'est pas _désagréable_.

-Et bien… Ecoute, tu sais que normalement, je dors dans une chambre co-habité par Draco. Ne tire par la tronche quand je prononce son prénom, tu sais, il peut être très.. gentil. Il fait son aristocrate devant les autres pour l'image. Mais sinon, il est autant désemparé que toi par cette guerre.

-Ben tien, raillais-je, j'aimerai bien savoir en quoi. Il a la fortune et le pouvoir pour lui.

-Et Voldemort aux fesses.

-C'est bien ce qu'il veut.

-Non. Vraiment pas. Ecoute.. L'autre soir, il… il avait bu. Il était mal. Pire que les autres jours. Et comme à chaque fois dans ces cas-là, j'essaie de le réconforter. Et ce soir il m'a dit plusieurs choses…

-Comme quoi ?

-D'abord, promet moi de ne pas hurler, de rester normal et de réfléchir.

-Ok.

-Bien. Il m'a raconté que son père faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il devienne mangemort. V-Voldemort le guette de l'œil via son père car il se doute qu'il y a une faille. Draco participe aux réunions mangemorts par obligation, même si il n'en est pas un. Par contre, ses amis, enfin, ses soi-disant amis, Parkinson, Goyle et les autres… Ils en sont. C'est pour cela qu'il reste insultant envers moi. Ce soir là il s'est excusé, oui, Harry, arrête d'être surpris ! Il infiltre les plans de Voldemort pour l'Ordre. Personne ne sait à part nous qu'il en fait parti. Et PERSONNE ne doit savoir. Il en risque sa vie. Ca, c'était la première partie. En gros, il ne veut pas être mangemort mais il n'a pas le choix. Enfin, si. Dans deux moi il aura dix sept ans et alors, il a décidé de partir de son manoir. Sans fortune. Sans pouvoir, rien. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste être Draco. Pas un Malfoy. Pas un sang-pur.

-Et ben. Malfoy, avoir un cœur ?

-Ne rigoles pas Harry, c'est sérieux.

-Je sais. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est presque autant courageux que moi.

-L'autre partie… te concernait. Ouais. C'est de là que j'ai du qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour vous deux. Il m'a dit.. et bien, il m'a dit qu'il était perdu. Qu'il commençait à… à avoir des sentiments pour toi. »

Elle s'arrêta. Harry la fixa. Impressionné était un mot peu adapté à la situation. Il était subjugué.

« Ecoute Harry, il fallait que ça finisse par arriver… Vous vous tournez autour depuis que vous avez onze, sans même vous en rendre compte. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.

-Tu sais le pire, Hermione ? Demandais-je, absent.

-Non.

-C'est que l'idée même de l'embrasser, de l'aimer profondément, de le sauver de cette guerre me parait de plus en plus réaliste. C'est comme si.. Comme si c'était évident. Que c'était dans l'ordre des choses que nous soyons ensemble.

-Je sais que tu es déboussolé. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai organiser un rendez-vous entre vous.

-Non ! Non. Je vais… Je vais me débrouiller seul. Merci Hermione. Merci pour tout.

-De rien Harry. Bon, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit-elle en baillant. »

Je me retrouvais seul. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'aimais. Non. Mais… Mon moment de déconnection n'était pas si terrible finalement. Je savais e qu'il me restait à faire. Chercher ma cape d'invisibilité, courir à l'infirmerie, et … le voir. Voir Draco.

oO~Oo

_A suivre…_

Alors ? =D J'attends vos réactions ! Il est fait va-vite, je suis très fatiguée, et puis j'ai le brevet blanc Lundi pro', et en plus je suis malade. Je sais, aucune de ses excuse ne sont valables. Et en plus, j'ai pris du retard. Veuillez m'excuser ! En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimer


	4. Quatrième partie

**QUATRIEME PARTIE.**

oOo

Le chemin entre la salle commune et l'infirmerie fut parsemé. Des abrutit de Poufsouffle de 4 eme année, qui jouaient les rebelles. Parkinson et Blaise que je trouvais dans des positions… que le corps de l'être humain ne peut pas reproduire. Et surtout, Miss Teigne, que je réussi à esquiver, jusqu'à atterrir dans le même couloir que Rusard. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je me dépêchais de rejoindre l'infirmerie, ayant, comme un grand crétin, oublié la carte des Maraudeurs. Devant les grandes portes en bois, j'hésitais. Mes mains tremblaient, sans savoir pourquoi, et j'avais beau leur interdire de trembler, elles continuaient. Garces. La gorge serré, et vaillant à ne faire aucun bruit, j'entrais dans la salle. Tout était sombre, seul le reflet de la lune éclairait une partie de la pièce. La partie où, forcément, IL était là. Le monde était contre moi ou quoi ? Seule sa respiration brisait le silence de la pièce. Respiration régulière. Il dormait. Je n'allais tout de même pas le réveiller, non ? Il avait l'air dans ang- Stop. Retour en arrière [ Bzzzzz – bruit du REVIEW sur le magnétoscope ] Je n'allais tout de même pas le réveiller, non ? Je l'avais assez fait souffrir aujourd'hui. Ah, zut, cette phrase ne me convenait pas non plus. Tant pis. Ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes, ses magn- ses yeux banals, gris, étaient fermés, et ses cheveux tombaient avec éblouissement sur les côtés de son visage.

« Ok, il peut, parfois, quand il dort, ressembler, éventuellement à in ange, se dit Harry. »

Il essaya de s'approcher encore, un peu plus près, encore un peu plus près, juste pour le voir, le détailler, trouver un défaut physique, quand … Il fut trop près et en perdit son équilibre. Tout son corps (enfin, son buste et sa tête, pas ses jambes) venait de tomber lourdement sur Malfoy, qui se réveilla à toussant de douleur.

« Ah putain ! geignit Malfoy. Qui est là ?! »

Harry, paniqué quand il entendit des pas approché, plaqua la main sur la bouche de Malfoy.

« Chuut ! Tais-toi Malfoy. Invente n'importe quoi mais ne lui dis pas surtout pas que je suis là) !

-Potter ? Et pourquoi je te rendrais ce service, espèce de petit con ! Tu m'as rendu aveugle ! cracha t-il.

-Parce que j'ai des excuses à te faire. »

Draco réfléchit rapidement. Potter lui faire des excuses. Ce devait être important car cela dépassait le stade de « tu m'fais chier, j'en ai marre de ta tronche de poireau, la fouine ! » enfin, leur gamineries. Oui, il le savait bien, Harry et lui se battaient par gamineries. Aucune haine à tuer l'autre. C'est pour ça que son sort l'avait plus surpr…

« Monsieur Malfoy ! s'écria Pomfresh. Que se passe t-il ?!

-Rien. Rien, je.. Hm, j'ai fais …un mauvais rêve. Un simple cauchemar.

-Très bien. Avez-vous mal ?

-Non.

-Voulez-vous une potion anti-rêve ?

-Encore moins.

-Très bien. Alors rendormez vous. Bonne nuit. »

Draco entendit la porte se refermer.

« Potter ? chuchota t-il. Espèce d'abruti de Gryffondor fini, t'es encore là ?

-Ouais. Tu.. Ça va ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non, répondit le blond après quelques secondes.

-Ok. Hm.. Ecoute. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces conneries viennent d'atteindre le stade limite. Je… Je ne voulais pas te… Enfin, voilà quoi. Ron et Hermione m'ont jeté-

-Hermione ?! le coupa Draco.

-Ouais. EN fait, c'est un peu à cause d'elle tout ça… Façon de parler.

-Quelle sale.. Poursuis.

- Ben… Je voulais juste détruire momentanément ton sourire à la con qui fait fondre toutes les filles, et même les mecs, je me suis laissé dire, mais ils m'ont jeté un sortilège de confusion, et du coup, avec Binns et son speech… Ben… J'ai détruit la vue au lieu du sourire.

-Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ne rien faire aurait été mieux ?

-Hey ! TU m'avais rendu en noir et blanc je te rappelle ! »

Ils rigolèrent. Légèrement.

« Sérieusement… Malf-Draco. Je suis désolé. Et j'ai pris une décision. J'en ai parlé au directeur et il est d'accord avec moi. Je… J'ai décidé que vu que tout était de ma faute, je ferai tout en œuvre pour que tu retrouves la vue… Et en attendant, je serais ton auxiliaire.

-Mon auxiliaire ?

-Oui. Je t'accompagnerai, je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs, enfin.. Tous les trucs habituels quoi…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Potter.

-Ce n'était ni une requête, ni une question.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

-Parce que. Je me sens coupable, et que je me dois de t'aider.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Rien à foutre. Je te suivrais, même si je dois défriser le pékinois pour ça.

-Que… Hein ? Le pékinois ?

-Cette poufiasse de Parkinson. On l'appelle comme ça à Gryffondor.

-C'est vrai, dit Draco en riant. Un pékinois. Bien vu. Nous on l'appelle le pot de colle. Rapide, court et efficace comme surnom. Alors, par Merlin, je vais devoir te supporter longtemps,

-Le temps que j'arrive à supplier Rogue de faire un antidote.

-Et si tu le faisais toi-même ?

-Tu en mourrais. Mes potions sont plus du poison qu'autre chose. »

Harry se sentait bien pendant cet échange. Très bien même. Il n'y avait aucune rancune, aucune haine, aucune gêne quelconque. Cependant, une question restait incomplète.

« Tu fais parti de l'Ordre, s'exprima Harry.

-C'est exact.

-TU ne veux pas être mangemort.

-Non. Et sans vouloir te vexer, je vais devoir trucider Hermione pour te l'avoir dit.

-Pas besoin. Je ne le dirai pas. Je trouve ça même… courageux. C'est vrai. Se pointer devant Voldemort avec un grand sourire et tout ramener à l'Ordre, c'est courageux. Tu pourrais presque fréquenter des Gryffy.

-Je ne pourrai pas Potty.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que le pot de colle pékinois surveille chacun de mes gestes. C'est pour cela que je continue de vous insulter, et que je continue à te prendre à revers pour ces chamailleries. Hermione t'a dit autre chose ? »

Harry réfléchit à la vitesse grand V. Il aurait voulu mettre le compte des sentiments sur le tapis, pour voir la vérité en face des choses… D'un autre côté, il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit sur de ce qu'il ressentait. Puis lui en parler signifiait prendre le risque de revoir le visage froid et glacial de Draco. Hors, il commençait à apprécier ce côté-ci.

« Non. Rien dont je me souvienne. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, encore un peu, encore un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que l'aube apparaisse.

« Potty, va dormir, t'a des cernes aussi impressionnante que ta cicatrice.

-Tu devrais dormir aussi… Draco. Tu racontes des conneries là. »

C'est dans un sourire complice qu'Harry quitta les lieux, toujours sous sa cape. Bizarrement, Draco avait été en confiance à ses côtés… Il avait adoré ça.

oOo  
_A suivre…_

BON. J'ai d'abord un millier d'excuses à faire. Je me suis dit que cette fois je n'allais pas traînée, écrire ça bien mais en une fois, parce que sinon, je traîne en longueur… Merci pour vos quelques reviews et tout le reste. Je suis super flattée dès que je vois un message FF sur mon Gmail ! lol.

Cette partie, je vais dire ' comme d'habitude ' je ne l'aime pas. J'avais la page blanche devant moi et j'ai remplie comme j'ai pu ! En plus, je suis vraiment fatiguée, je viens de finir le brevet blanc aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre, mais ça au moins, c'est fini ! Pfiou ! Et pendant les vacances, moi et une amie, euh, Xxetsuko-yaoixX on va se plonger dans un OS, drarry, voire une fiction. On verra ça. Aucune idée si ces fics sont bien, elle n'en a plus refait ^^ Ou alors elle ne m'a pas prévenue. oO Bref.

Donc voilà en gros. Désolé, merci, j'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum, et à la prochaine !

M.


	5. Cinquième partie

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner aux alentours de dix heures, bien que j'ai trop peur dormi cette nuit. La salle était plus vide qu'à l'ordinaire, vacances oblige, mais la table des Gryffondors était à moitié rempli, autant par des Gryffy que par des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles. Mais aucun Serpentard à l'horizon. Hormis Draco bien entendu. Je m'asseyais face à Ron et Hermione qui parlait des ASPIC, pendant que je me servais des œufs au bacon. Quelques minutes après, le directeur se leva, faisait taire l'assemblé-aussi réduite soit elle.

"Mes chers amis, s'il vous plaît ! Nous voici réuni pour de nouvelles vacances qui, je l'espère, se passeront sans encombre. Comme d'habitude, je rappelle que vous avez la liberté de circuler dans tout le château, à l'exception des pièces interdites naturellement, jusqu'à 23h30. Après ce délai, je vous prierai de vous rendre dans votre salle commune. Je rappelle également que l'alcool est strictement interdit dans les locaux.

Pendant ces deux semaines, tous vos professeurs seront présents, ainsi que moi-même. De ce fait, nous pourrons répondre à vos questions. Comme vous avez pu surement le remarquer, il n'y a aucun Serpentard présent ici. Cependant, je souligne que Draco Malfoy est à l'infirmerie, mais qu'il reste le seul de cette maison qui sera ici. Suite à un incident arrivé hier, il est devenu momentanément aveugle. (Mon cœur reprit soudainement son allure. Il le serait _momentanément_.) Mr Potter a vaillamment accepté d'être son auxiliaire pendant cette période. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas être mesquin envers lui. Voilà, je crois que je vais retourner à mon sorbet au citron. Je vous souhaite un bon petit-déjeuner et de bonnes vacances. "

Bon, alors Draco était le seul des Vert&Argent et se trouvait maintenant, seul, à l'infirmerie. Et qui plus est, j'étais son auxiliaire. Bon. Ok. Ne voulant pas voir tous les regards curieux que me lançait Ron, Hermione, et bref, tout les élèves qui se trouvait ici, je pris un croissant et sortais de la salle. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais. Ecoutant ma tête pour une fois, je décidais rapidement d'aller me reposer, n'ayant dormi que… quatre malheureuse heures. Je gravissais les étages un par un, vacillant par moment, alors que la fatigue me prenait. Quelques élèves étaient dans la salle commune, tandis que je montais dans le dortoir. Je me déshabillais maladroitement, des bouts d'habits restant sur moi, alors que je m'affalais dans mon lit douillet. Je m'endormis directement.

Je me trouvais dans une grande salle vide. Les murs échangeaient violemment de couleur, passant d'un rouge vif, à un vert, ou encore à un doré. Je reconnus tout de suite les couleurs de nos maisons. Je ne comprenais pas. Ce petit jeu dura encore une ou deux minutes, puis soudainement, tout se stoppa. Les murs redevinrent blancs. Mais une bougie apparut au milieu de la salle, avec un bruit de transplanage, puis une deuxième, une troisième… des dizaines de bougies apparurent partout autour de moi, toute blanches (enfin, beige) elles aussi. Quand plus aucune bougie n'arrivait, elles s'allumèrent toutes d'un coup. Cela donnait une chaleur à la pièce et les murs se remirent à changer de couleurs, à divaguer. Ma tête tournait, je ne comprenais pas ce rêve idiot. Rien à voir avec Voldy celui-là. Le plus étrange était l'absence de bruit. Aucun son ne s'échappait de cette pièce. J'essayais d'appeler quelqu'un, inutilement certes, puisqu'aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas me forcer à quitter ce rêve, il n'était pas normal. Quelqu'un avait contrôlé mon esprit pour que je sois physiquement ici. Je me pinçais le bras, et avec peu d'étonnement, je ressentais une douleur. Alors, soupirant, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir une chaise, qui apparut soudainement devant moi. Je m'assis, et attendis la fin du rêve. J'étais dans un sens amusé, quelqu'un volait me faire voir quelque chose sans vouloir me le montrer. Voyons voir, apparemment, je devais trouver. Les murs changeaient encore de couleurs. Gryffondor et Serpentard. La seule personne qui m'occupait l'esprit chez les Serpentard était Draco. Et les bougies… Voyons, réfléchis Harry ! La dernière fois que j'ai rêvée d'une bougie, elle parlait de Draco également… Quelqu'un qui savait donc quelque chose ayant un rapport avec Draco et moi. Bon. Ben. Je vais devoir tuer Hermione. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre, le rire de Mione.

"Bien joué Harry. Tu es de plus en plus rapide! "

J'aurai voulu lui grogner qu'elle savait bien que j'allai devoir me venger, mais je me rappelais que je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayais quand même, en vain. Je n'avais plus qu'à la taquiner un peu. Je soufflais sur une des bougies, pour l'éteindre. Celle-ci s'éteignit, mais quand la flamme disparut, la bougie se transforma en une fiole remplie de quelque chose, ni liquide, ni gaz. Une pensée. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? Septique, je regardais autour de moi, prêt à voir Hermione débarquer dans mon rêve.

"Devant toi Harry" souffla t-elle.

Je me retournais alors et y vit une pensine, là, seule, à la place où les bougies auraient dû se trouver. Gnéé ? Soupirant, je versais la pensée argentée, qui au contact de la pensine, tourbillonna. Une dernière fois je regardais autour de moi, et n'y voyant personne, je plongeais ma tête dedans.

Je me senti fondre et glisser quelque part. De vagues formes se bousculaient pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et alors, la chambre des deux préfets se forma. J'étais seul dans la pièce, mais je savais qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas. Alors, je regardais autour de moi. Un lit à baldaquin, rouge et or, et en face de celui-ci, le même en version vert et argent. Au centre, une belle table ^ronde en bois sculpté prenait place. J'hésitais vaguement, et me dirigea vers le lit de Draco…. Honte à moi. Le lit était impeccable, aucun pli à reprocher. Lentement, je m'assis dessus, et constatais qu'il était encore plus moelleux que le mien. A coté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet, et au dessus, à gauche d'une lampe, un petit carnet en cuir vert sombre où je pouvais voir 'Draco Malfoy' écrit en or au centre. Trop curieux, je le pris et l'examina avant de l'ouvrir. Sans lire, je pouvais voir que la moitié du cahier était calligraphié. Un petit marque page se trouvait à la dernière page.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai pété les plombs, je crois. J'ai rendu Harry en version noir et blanc. Mère, voudrais-tu un jour m'expliquer pourquoi je fais cela ? Quel sale fils je fais. Je ne connais pas les raisons de mon acte, toujours est il que je sais ceci : je voulais qu'il me remarque. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux sur moi. Bien qu'ils envoient de la haine…

J'ai horreur de ce sentiment là. Il s'agrandit de jour en jour. Chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui, des papillons volent. Rogue trouve que j'ai changé. Est-ce vrai ? Surement. Je ne veux plus coucher avec Pansy, bien qu'elle ne reste qu'un jouet sexuel pour moi. Mais c'est la pure vérité, je ne la veux plus. Quand je couchais avec elle, je LE voyais. Et cela me peine. Non, je ne pourrais vous donner un enfant, mère. Oui, je crois bien que je suis homosexuel, et c'est avec colère que je me dois de dire que je sais ce que sont ces sentiments… l'amour… Merde ! (Une phrase avait été rayée plusieurs fois de suite, et je ne pouvais plus la lire) … H … "

Abasourdi, je laissais tomber le petit carnet sur le matelas, les yeux hagards, et avant de ne pouvoir me reprendre, j'entendais des pas arriver. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et je vis Draco, un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, qui avait bien du mal à le garder debout.

"Allez, Draco, ressaisis-toi ! maugréa t-elle.

Un grognement lui répondit. Malfoy était dans un état critique. Il chancelait, et s'accrochait désespérément à Hermione. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Ses yeux, caché par sa blonde chevelure, étaient vitreux, perdus. Sa robe trainait par terre d'une manche, sa chemise sortit de son pantalon était ouverte et sa cravate était dénouée. Il titubait deux ou trois fois, avant de réussir avec difficulté à s'affaler sur le lit de mon amie. Ok, il était ivre. Mais totalement.

J'avoue que je suis déstabilisé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait tomber dans l'alcool à ce point. Je l'ai toujours imaginé avec un foie costaud quoi. Hermione alla lui chercha un gant humide et le déposa sur le front de Draco. Celui-ci se releva d'un bond au contact de l'eau, puis après avoir analysé, le prit et s'essuya le front…

"Merci … Hermione, murmura t-il.

-Mais de rien, c'est normal. Maintenant, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-J'sais pas… On était en potion et puis, d'un coup, il a renversé un ingrédient par terre…

- Il ? Qui ça, il ? Blaise ? Goyle ?

-…et puis après, Rogue l'a engueulé, t'sais… il l'a traité de bon à rien, il a vidé son chaudron et il lui a mis un zéro… T'sais, j'ai dit à tonton Rogue que c'était pas gentil gentil, hein, de faire ça…

-Draco…

-…mais il m'écoute pas. 'Y s'en fout de ce que je dit. Alors, t'as vu j'suis parti comme ça, pouf. Et tonton Rogue a rien dit, mais j'vais m'en prendre dans la gueule moi… T'as vu… Alors je savais que j'avais du temps d'vant moi, puisqu'on avait deux heures de potions… alors j'suis parti boire, de toute façon j'ai pu qu'ça à faire de toute façon…

-Draco, Draco. Pourquoi tu as bu à ce point ? Pour quelle raison ? En plus je ne vois pas de qui tu… Oh ! Mais attends, le seul qui a eu un zéro c'est…

-Moui…

- C'est Harry !" s'écria t-elle.

Attendez. QUOI ? Attendez. Il est parti du cours ? Attendez. Il s'est défoncé la gueule… parce que Rogue m'a mis un zéro ? Attendez. QUOI ? QUOOOOOOOOOI ? C'est de MOI qu'il parle?

Et mon foutu cœur qui accélère à fond… Mais quel con, mais quel con ! Et pourquoi Hermione a voulu que je voie ça ? Mais pourquoi je continue de parler moi ?

Je m'approche lentement de Draco, qui est à moitié somnolent. Hermione essaie de le faire réagir, mais n'y arrive pas. Finalement, elle laisse tomber, et le déshabille un peu. Elle enlève la robe à moitié déjà par terre, la pli et la range. Puis elle défait la cravate, et la pose à côté. Et… et le chemise. Forcément. Elle retire les boutons et moi, je déglutis. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse s'offre à moi. Elle a l'air aussi douce que de la soie, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Un gémissement passe les lèvres. Les lèvres de qui ? De moi ? Non ! Oh Mon Dieu, c'est Draco qui vient de gémir. Par Merlin, comme il est… waouh.

5 ou 10 ou peut-être 15 minutes passèrent, mais moi je regardais toujours Draco. Et Hermione réapparue, et le réveilla doucement.

"Draco, explique-moi, s'il te plaît… chuchota t-elle.

- Je… Je ne dois pas, c'est… malsain, malsain…

-Draco, c'est moi, tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te juger…

-Moui mais.. mais, c'est d'amour qu'on parle là…

-D'amour ?

-Hé! T'as déjà r'marquée que Amour et Harry ça commence pareil ? A mon avis, c'pas une coïncidence… hé hé hé…

-Par Merlin, Draco…

-Tu devines hein? Tu sais de quoi j'parle maintenant… Tu le sais, et tu vas te moquer de moi, et tu vas, tu vas le lui dire, parce que, parce que vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Vous êtes des méchants ! cria t-il. Mère va s'écrier et Père… Père il va… il va me tuer ! Putain ! Tout ca parce que j'aime ! Mais j'aurais pu aimer une femme hein, mais non, 'l'a fallu que j'aime un mec ! Et pas Blaise ou les deux gros là, NON ! IL A FALLU QUE JE TOMBE AMOUREUX DE POTTER !"

[La bouche ouverte en un O parfait, les yeux exorbité, les bras pendants et tremblants, le cerveau déconnecté, et surtout, le cœur qui tambourinait si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa cage thoracique, Harry regardait Draco.]

…C'est… C'est…C'est trop pour moi… Faut que je sorte d'ici. Faut que… Ah ben… Ben ça y est.

Mais je suis plus dans mon rêve je suis conscient là ! Je me lève d'un seul bond, et remet deux ou trois de mes habits, et je commence à courir vers l'infirmerie.

Mais, en plein du couloir, je m'arrête soudainement. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je vais faire quoi là moi ? Et surtout, j'en pense quoi ? Je ressens quoi ? Bon. Calme. Assieds-toi et r.é.f.l.é.c.h.i.s. Ok. Il est, non, il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi. Et je suis forcé de le croire, parce que vu comment il était, il aurait pas pu mentir comme ca. Ok, donc il est amoureux de moi.

Bon. Je n'ai jamais vu deux jours aussi forts en intensité. Donc, on récapitule : Draco Malfoy aime Harry Potter. Harry Potter a bugé devant Draco Malfoy torse nu. Harry Potter peut s'imaginer avec Draco Malfoy sans avoir envie de vomir. Harry Potter a aussi culpabilisé de ce qu'il a fait à Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter est soulagé de savoir qu'il pourra revoir les yeux de Draco un jour. Harry Potter s'est porté VOLONTAIREMENT auxiliaire de Draco pour ce laps de temps. Conclusion ? Harry Potter est un F.O.U.

[D'un coup, Harry repense à tous les souvenirs qu'ils ont eus ensemble. ]

Et ça réchauffe mon cœur de me rappeler de lui. Et rien que de penser à lui, je tremble. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, et … j'ai le cœur qui tambourine. Encore. Bon, je… disons que Draco me plaît. Beaucoup. Fortement. Draco me plaît à la folie. Merlin, je suis en train de perdre la tête ! Alors, je fais quoi maintenant. Je vais le voir, ou pas ? Et si j'y vais, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je vais dire quoi ? Au moins, il ne peut pas voir mes réactions, mais il peut les… sentir. Très bien, je vais d'abord aller le voir, et ensuite j'irais à Sainte Mangouste.

Les portes de l'infirmerie me paraissaient plus grandes qu'avant. Jamais je n'avais eu autant peur de ma vie. Non, même pas avec Cho, ou encore avec Voldy. Pire que tout, j'vous dis ! La salle était éclairée, et un seul lit était occupé. Encore. Je m'en approchais, les mains tremblantes. Draco était là, toujours aussi beau, même avec un bandage sur les yeux. Il avait une sorte de rumicube pour magiciens entre les mains. Dès qu'il entendit, ou sentit ma présence, il releva la tête.

"Bonjour, Draco, lui dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre.

-Oh, bonjour Potter.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? (j'étais nerveux! Mais nerveux! )

-… Ca va, et toi ?

-Oui. Tu sors quand d'ici ?

-D'ici une heure ou deux, normalement. Je t'attendais pour m'aider, en fait.

-Oh. D'accord. Bon, et bien, quand tu voudras partir, dis le moi. "

Et nous parlions de choses et d'autres, de tout de rien, même si je faisais une grande partie de la conversation. Et je me sentais en confiance avec lui. Et j'adorais ça.

Deux heures plus tard, nous partions.

"Heu… Tu vas dormir où ? le questionnais-je.

-Ben, dans ma chambre, à ton avis !"

Je lui tenais le bras pour l'aider à avancer, et les gens nous dévisageaient sur notre passage, heureusement que Draco ne le savait pas.

" Y a trop de regard sur moi, ça ne va pas! Maugréa Draco.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une personne qui te regardes ?, lui dis-je; je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qu'on nous regardait.

-Comme le tien par exemple ?, renchérit-il en ricanant.

-… Par exemple.

-Non. Le tien de regard, j'arrive à le sentir, mais là, il y en a trop, beaucoup trop, je dirais des groupes de gens. On nous regarde, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Ca te dérange ?"

Après une minute de réflexion, il répondit négativement. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre se fit calmement, avec quelques paroles à l'occasion. Il me donna le mot de passe, et, une fois dedans, je repensais à mon rêve… Au carnet… Au carnet, par Merlin, au carnet qui était là!

"Potter, tu sais, quand j'étais gosse, mon père m'enfermait dans la cave pour que j'apprenne à sentir les choses, les sentiments autour de moi, narra t-il. C'est un peu le même principe qu'un chien; il va sentir ta peur. Et là, je te sen nerveux. Je me trompe ?

-… Il y a encore deux jours je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te parler normalement, jamais je n'aurais pensé réagir comme je l'ai fait, et j'aurais ri au nez de la personne qui m'aurait dit que tu allais te confier à moi. C'est comme si… Tu ne paraissais pas qui tu étais. Tu n'es pas toi-même, hein? Et tu ne peux pas l'être.

- Et alors ? Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais ressenti la même chose ! Nous sommes pareil, prédestinés à un avenir complètement tracé. Toi, ou c'est la mort, ou c'est la gloire. Et moi… Ou c'est la mort par mon père, ou c'est la gloire de l'enfer. (Ndlr : J'aime cette phrase !)

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je pense juste que nous avons un point commun, ce que je croyais impossible."

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, pendant que je voyais Draco ranger ses affaires, puisqu'ils m'avaient interdit de le faire à sa place.

"Au fond… Qui te connaît vraiment, Draco ?

- Ma mère. Elle a beau être aristocrate, elle a beau avoir choisit son destin auprès de mon père, par amour, au début, elle n'aime pas son statut. C'est une femme riche de culture, de patiente et de compréhension. Elle ne te déteste pas."

Un rire m'échappait. Je le vis avancer doucement, tâtant les objets pour s'asseoir sur son lit, qu'il trouve facilement, puis il toucha sa table de chevet, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, s'inquiétant de ne pas y trouver quelque chose.

"Merde! Pott… bon. Harry, tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ya pas un cahier vert dans le coin ?"

Un cahier vert. LE cahier vert. Merde. Stress pas !

" Si, tiens, il était tombé par terre, lui répondis-je en le ramassant.

-Merci. Il avait l'air apaisé de le savoir là.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais tant de ne pas le voir ?

-… Il contient des choses que personne ne devraient voir. Je ne le protège pas puisque normalement, personne à part moi et Hermione ne vient ici.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? (Je feintais totalement, ma parole !)

-… Rien. De simples informations concernant les Malfoy."

Ah ! Le menteur ! Je soufflais légèrement du nez, en signe de rire. Erreur. J'oubliais que sans la vue, les sens sont plus développés. M.E.R.D.E.

" Pourquoi tu rigoles Potter ? Cracha t-il.

-Rien, pour…rien.

-Parle ! Pourquoi tu riais ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je riais ? Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je saurai pourquoi tu as ri."

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou non, alors sur l'instant, je passais à autre chose.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa t-il.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Cocktail maison, ça te va ?

-Ok. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-… ouais."

Il m'expliqua que ses bouteilles se trouvaient dans un coffre sous son lit. Là, je trouvais des verres avec une dizaine bouteilles d'alcool.

"Bon, tu fais ce que je te dis. Tu prends la bouteille verte, du Whisky Pur Feu, et tu en verses 2/3. Dans le dernier tiers, tu ajoutes le liquide la bouteille jaune, la grande. Et après, dans une fiole violette, tu prends quatre gouttes pour chaque verre.

-Ok. Je crois que c'est bon."

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je buvais, et pourtant je lui faisais confiance. Le résultat était agréable au goût. Bref.

"Bon, et maintenant Potter, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu riais.

-Parce que je sais que tu mens."

QUOI ? Mais, wow, c'est pas net, ça ! C'est sorti tout seul, comme… comme lorsqu'on boit du… Du véritasérum ?

"Je mens ? En quoi je mens ? S'exclama le blond.

-Tu as mis du véritasérum !

-Et alors, au moins je sais maintenant !

-Mais tu en as bu aussi !

-Oui, mais je n'ai rien à cacher moi.

-ben tiens !

-En quoi je mens ?

- Ce n'est pas des informations que ce bouquin contient, c'est ton journal intime ! Et moi faut que je me la boucle !

-COMMENT TU PEUX SAVOIR CA?"

L'alcool lent dans mon sang fait que je n'avais pas vu venir Draco qui, en rage folle comme vous pouvez le constatez, m'avait agrippé le cou et collé sur un mur. Mais comment il faisait pour savoir exactement où il était ?

"PARLE ! Bordel, PARLE POTTER !

-Je… "

Je me rappelais surtout que lui aussi avait bu le sérum.

"Es-tu amoureux de moi ? Lui demandais-je, de but en blanc je dois dire.

-… Quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais. Hermione m'a tout dit. Elle m'a fait rentrer dans son souvenir, le soir où tu étais saoul. En plus de parler de moi ivre, tu parles de moi dans ton bouquin. Je suis tombé dessus et je l'ai lu. A ton tour. Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ? Tout ca n'est-il qu'un rêve ?"

Je pense avoir débité trop de choses et trop rapidement. Doucement, il relâcha sa prise, me laissant retrouver la fermeté du sol, pendant que, perdu, il s'affala à même le sol. Et bien, l'image des Malfoy en prend un coup depuis quelques temps !

"Je… commença t-il, pendant que je m'installais, face à lui. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tout ceci devait rester… secret… Mes… Ce que je ressens ne doit pas être ébruité. Il ne faut pas… Je t'en prie Harry, ne dis rien… Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai… Les explications, je les voudrais pour mon cœur. Il traverse des choses difficiles depuis quelques jours.

-Très bien. Écoute-moi, alors. S'il te plaît. Et ne te moques pas sinon je t'en fous une, petit con ! (et oui, n'oublions pas que ce cher Draco est sous l'effet du sérum !) Je… Je ne sais pas comment ni quand ça a commencé. Je pencherais pour le début de 4 ème année. Mon père parlait sans cesse du retour de Voldemort, et ça me prenait de plus en plus la tête. J'ai voulu t'aider, enfin, te prévenir, mais bon à chaque fois que j'essayais, on finissait par se battre. Et puis mon père a comprit que j'essayais de changer de camp, si l'on peut dire. Il m'a donc menacé, et j'ai été surveillé toute l'année. Ce qui explique le fameux pari que j'avais dit avoir fait. Connerie. Je n'ai pas parlé à mon père cette année-là. Presque pas. Bref, et donc, les idéologies de mon père commençaient à me faire flipper. J'ai commencé à changer de camp… Doucement. Par étape. Et puis, du coup, j'ai commencé à te regarder sous un autre angle. Sous l'angle du "héro". De l'espoir. Pas sous celui de "l'ennemi du Maître". J'ai… et bien oui, je t'ai observé, je t'ai protégé aussi, lorsqu'il le fallait. Je ne sais pas exactement quand est ce que j'ai flashé sur toi… Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'étais vert. Moi, changer de camp, ok, mais avoir flashé sur… Potter ? La blague ! Mais tu berçais mes nuits, et mes journées aussi. J'essayais de lutter, enfin, de contrer ça, mais rien à faire, on se retrouvait toujours. ET puis j'ai compris que le seul moyen de t'avoir près de moi était, quel paradoxe, la haine. Ton regard devient unique quand il se tourne vers moi. Même s'il n'en contient que de la rage… Ce regard, il m'appartient. Et puis, le temps a passé, et c'est devenu de plus en plus… fort. Je crois, oui, que je suis… tombé amoureux… de toi."

…J'ai changé de côté. De face au blond, je suis allé à côté de lui, frôlant sa jambe, pour qu'il me sente. Tout cela était étrange. Contrer le sérum sur autant de temps est impossible. Il ne ment donc pas.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, je ne devrais pas. Foutu sérum de merde ! reprit-il.

-Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne me déteste pas ?

-Non.

-Tu ne te moque pas ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et toi, d'abord, que ressens-tu, là, maintenant ?

-… J'ai peur de ta réponse.

-…Il ne faut pas. Je… Pouah. Je vais y aller direct, hein. Je ne pense pas t'aimer. (Je le sentis se contracter) Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tout ça est arrivé trop vite, en deux jours. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, sur moi, sur toi, sur nous, sur tout notre chemin à faire. J'en ai conclu trois choses : d'abord, nous devons oublier le passé. Je ne te connais pas, et ça me fout la trouille de me dire ça. On doit connaître son meilleur ennemi, et étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne peux pas être mon meilleur ennemi, par conséquent. La deuxième chose, c'est que j'ai agi impulsivement depuis le sort, jusqu'à maintenant. Même si, d'habitude, je ne réfléchis pas dans les circonstances dangereuses, j'aurais dû analyser tout ça, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai donc agi inconsciemment, selon mes volontés, mes envies cachées. Et pour finir… Je ne suis pas dégoûté. Aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être, j'ai l'impression que c'est la chose la plus normal du monde. Comme si ça devait arriver. Je…pense ressentir des choses pour toi. Des choses près de l'amour, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en deux jours, il n'est pas possible pour un humain, même sorcier, de comprendre et d'accepter cela. Il me faudra du temps, mais je pense que l'on peut y arriver.

-…Merci."

Je lui souriais, même si il était incapable de le voir, je savais qu'il le sentait. Et puis, j'ai enlacé sa main, et nous sommes restés là, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à agir. Alors, je me suis avancé vers lui, plus près, encore un peu plus près, ma main remontant le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa nuque que j'ai emprisonné, pour pouvoir lui déposer un baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Et son goût de paradis.

**FIN**

**oOo**

Yo, la compagnie ! =D Bon, de retour ici, je poste -enfin- un chapitre. Mon excuse ? Le temps qui passe, plus l'envie mais je me suis jurée de la finir, et bien voilà, c'est chose faite !

Oui, voici l'officiel fin de "Une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ?". Pour ceux qui auraient des questions, qu'ils n'hésitent pas.

Bon. Quand je dis l'officiel fin, cela veut dire que l'officieuse est en cours d'écriture (enfin, dans ma tête, j'ai fini de taper ce chapitre hier ! 8 pages ! ) et qu'elle s'armera d'un lemon. Je m'excuse d'avance car je ne sais pas les écrire, m'enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Heu, j'ai, enfin je pense, améliorer mon style d'écriture par rapport aux anciens chapitres ? Pour ? Contre ? J'aimerais vos avis, s'il vous plaît ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont suivi

Et quant à moi, je vous retrouve bientôt car plein de projets germent dans ma tête !

M. Apple.


End file.
